


A Well Deserved Break

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Twenty-Something Castiel, Twenty-Something Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It had been weeks since they'd gotten a decent night of sleep, weeks since they'd had a moment alone and they had eagerly accepted Sam's offer to babysit Emma.





	A Well Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...how about something a little different from the usual?

Emma hadn’t slept through the night since they had taken her home from the hospital. She woke up and cried until one or both of them got up to be with her. And she wouldn’t stop crying unless they were holding or rocking her. Sometimes she was simply hungry and other times she needed to be changed but most of the time it seemed she just wanted to be held.

But regardless of the reason for her crying they had both started losing sleep.

Sometimes Dean would come into the living room to see Castiel asleep holding Emma and other times Castiel would walk in on Dean in the rocking chair in the baby’s room snoring softly.

They slept when they could and sex was a thing of the past.

It wasn’t until after Sam had come over to check on them, weeks after taking Emma home, and found both of them passed out at the kitchen table with a baby monitor in the center that he offered to babysit Emma so they could not only get some sleep but some alone time.

After a full night of sleep and long showers they found themselves in the Impala with every single intention of going somewhere, spending the day together and eating at a nice restaurant without either of them having to cook. A whole day without any true responsibility, a whole day to recharge and come back home with clear minds and rested bodies.

“Dean…pull over.” Castiel spoke up after they had enjoyed a comfortable silence between them. Dean glanced over to see his husband staring over at him with intent, something heated and hungry in his gaze, as arousal jolted through him. He directed Dean down one of the roads and the second Dean pulled over he was lunging across the seat to crash their mouths together.

His elbow knocked against the horn and it blared briefly before they were tearing at each other’s clothes. “I didn’t think to bring anything.” Dean breathed when Castiel started sucking a mark on his neck but at Dean’s comment he pulled back.

Silently Castiel reached into his coat pocket before pulling out condoms and lube while arching a brow, an almost cheeky smile on his face, as he regarded Dean. “I’m always prepared when it comes to you.” 

The comment earned him a loud, delighted laugh before they resumed ripping each other’s clothes off and scrambling over the seat into the back. It was clumsy and so far from smooth that it wasn’t funny but that didn’t matter. Dean ended up sprawled on his back with Castiel nestled between his legs, fingers working him open, as they gripped at each other and their breathing hitched in their throats.

The backseat was warm, tight and awkwardly perfect.

“Missed this.” Dean breathed as his ass clenched around Castiel’s fingers and Castiel pressed a soft kiss against his gorgeous husband. He was sitting at an odd angle as he worked Dean open but it gave him perfect access and he loved the way the flush of arousal darkened Dean’s freckled cheeks.

“You’ve been too out of it to truly miss it.” Castiel crooked his fingers and stroked against Dean’s prostate until his husband was gasping in pleasure. “Probably dreamed about it. I know I have.”

“Less talking…more fucking.” Dean tugged on Castiel’s hair until he looked up and Dean could drag him up for a kiss. A soft sound of loss escaped Dean when Castiel’s fingers slipped from his loosening hole but it was more than obvious that he wanted Castiel pressing him down as they kissed.

They pulled apart and Castiel trailed his lips along Dean’s jaw, moved down his neck to suck a new mark there, before he was back working his slick fingers inside Dean until his green-eyed husband was stretched open enough to comfortably take his cock.

“That’s good. Come on, Cas. I’m good…I can take you.” Dean was tugging again but Castiel batted his hands away and continued scissoring his fingers.

“Condom.” Castiel muttered as he slipped his fingers from Dean’s warm, clenching hole. Dean stared at him incredulously.

“We’re both clean—”

“I didn’t bring a plug. Condom this time.” Castiel focused on putting it on and shifted so he could start pushing inside Dean after a few strokes of his lube slick palm. He started to sink in, relishing the tight clench of Dean’s hole, before Castiel started moving deeper in short thrusts until Dean got impatient. His husband tightened his legs so he could drag Castiel deeper.

They both groaned at the sensation, Castiel at the warm tightness wrapped around him and Dean at the feeling of full, before Castiel leaned forward to press their lips together. They lazily kissed, tasting and breathing each other in, until Castiel started thrusting forward into Dean while he eagerly swallowed each moan as they kissed.

It wasn’t perfect and they were crammed in the back but once Castiel got into a good position he started snapping his hips forward quickly while Dean moaned at the feeling of Castiel’s cock brushing his prostate as they moved together.

Castiel moaned, pleasure twisting inside of him as his cock pounded into Dean’s ass, and Dean’s fingers dug into him as he pushed into each thrust as best he could. Dean’s eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed, as Castiel watched Dean lose himself to pleasure.

“Fuck yes there ooh there—harder. Come on, Cas, come on.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and Castiel knew he wasn’t much better as moans escaped him at the feeling of Dean clenching around him. He was met thrust for thrust with equal enthusiasm as Dean tried to push into him to take him deeper.

Shifting one hand he reached between them to grip Dean’s cock and started stroking him until Dean’s orgasm tightened him up, his orgasm causing him to come between them as Castiel stroked him through it. He watched Dean’s face as his mouth went slack and his freckled cheeks flushed darkly.

He looked beautiful fucked out and sated.

“Fuck, Cas.” it was gasped and Dean stared up at him as he watched Castiel’s rhythm stutter before his own orgasm overcame him. Castiel’s hips jerked forward, chasing the pleasure of release, as he panted and stilled. “ _Wow_.” he dragged Castiel down so they were chest to chest and he could press their mouths together again.

It was only a few seconds before Castiel was pulling out and disposing of the condom so he could lean back down for more kisses. “We have to get Sam to babysit more often. I can’t wait weeks again.” it was breathed against the skin of Dean’s collarbone.

“Agreed.”

“Give me a bit and I’ll be ready again. We can go eat later.” Dean’s face lit up, excitement and pleasure evident, as he dragged Castiel back down for a kiss. Their spent cocks brushed against each other and Castiel knew Dean’s release was a mess on both of their stomachs where they were pressed together.

They would have to make a trip home for a quick clean up and he was beyond grateful that Sam had taken Emma back to his apartment even if he wasn’t completely sure it was babyproof.

Sam and Jess wouldn’t let anything happen to Emma regardless of a babyproof apartment.

“I know a place we can park and continue this.” Dean finally spoke as they broke for air and Castiel stared down at him. “Give me a second.” He pushed up as Castiel moved away and climbed over the seat, completely naked and without a care, as he started to drive.

Castiel blinked as Dean took several turns, going past houses, until there were trees and a backroad that looked like it hadn’t been used in quite awhile. He arched a brow. “Any reason you know this place?”

“Does it matter?” Dean flashed him a cheeky grin and Castiel shrugged it off. It wasn’t like they were virgins when they had met and gotten together. He’d taken Dean to a few places he’d used for hookups in the past and he knew Dean had done the same.

And this place looked remote enough he was more than happy to continue where they had left off.

“I want to fuck you over the car.” Dean breathed out as he leaned over the seat and dragged him in for another kiss, “Can I, Cas? Can I fuck you?”

It was impossible to say no to those stupid green eyes and the knowing grin tugging at Dean’s lips. He watched Dean slip out of the car, shutting the door and moving around without a care about his state of nudity.

The door closest to him opened and Castiel climbed out, found himself dragged against the side of the car and pressed close as Dean hungrily kissed him. Hands moved up his sides and back down to grip the swell of his ass.

“Haven’t fucked you in months, Cas.” Dean rocked them together and a curl of arousal blossomed in his gut. He could feel his arousal slowly increasing as he started to harden.

He ended up draped over the front of the Impala, belly pressed to the slightly warm metal, as Dean knocked his legs apart with a chuckle and a sound of appreciation.

“Fuck, Cas, you look _perfect_ like this. Draped over Baby and waiting to take my dick.” A hand stroked down his back, over his ass and then fingers were parting his cheeks. “It’s been far too long.” Dean’s thumb brushed his hole and Castiel twitched at the sensation. “Far too long since I was buried inside of you.”

He heard the snick of the lube bottle opening and then wet fingers were rubbing against his hole, teasing and pressing, before Dean started to work one inside. Castiel forced himself to relax, breathing evenly, as he pressed his cheek to the hood of the Impala and his eyes hooded.

Slowly the finger pressed in, rubbing against his inner walls and pumping inside of him, until Dean was satisfied he was loose enough for a second. Two pressed in, burning, as he tensed and carefully relaxed once more.

It took awhile to get used to the sensation of anything being inside of his ass.

Castiel’s breathing hitched as Dean scissored and pumped, moving his fingers around, until pleasure shot through him and Castiel moaned loudly. He pushed back into Dean’s fingers, hole clenching, as pleasure warmed his gut.

His softening cock started to harden as Dean repeatedly stroked against his prostate, chuckling as Castiel tried fucking himself back on Dean’s fingers, while cool air brushed their naked skin.

“Perfect. So fucking perfect.” Dean breathed out as he pulled out and pressed three fingers inside with even more lube. The burn was back, his aching hole stretching wider, as Dean worked him open and teased him until he was moaning like a whore. “I enjoy being fucked but I really love burying myself balls deep in your ass.”

Castiel’s fingers scrabbled for something to grip but the car didn’t offer anything. His toes curled on the ground and Dean’s hand braced on his back, keeping him there, as his husband finger fucked him. He’d almost forgotten what a dirty talker Dean was when he topped.

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” His voice was wrecked sounding and only earned him more brushes against his prostate. “Come on, Dean.” Castiel wanted nothing more than to grip himself and stroke until he was coming against the side of Dean’s precious car. “ _Fuck me_.”

There was a curse behind him and then the fingers were gone.

But when Dean pushed inside, thick cock deliciously filling him up, Castiel knew Dean hadn’t bothered with a condom. “ _Fucker_.” He laughed when Dean groaned and sunk deeper, thrusting forward, until balls pressed up against his ass and a sigh of enjoyment caught Castiel’s attention. “We were using condoms to avoid a mess.”

“Too late for that, Cas. Have you looked at us?” Dean’s voice was full of amusement as his hips pressed up against Castiel’s ass and he lazily rocked, “And besides…I love fucking you sloppy. I love watching my come leak back out of your gaping hole.”

Castiel opened his mouth to comment but Dean had rolled his hips back and thrust forward to bury himself inside again.

“Don’t know if I can go slow and sweet, Cas.” Dean’s voice was rough, “I kind of just want to fuck you until we can’t stand.”

That sounded perfect.

Fingers dug into the flesh of his hips, Dean using his foot to adjust the spread of Castiel’s legs, before Dean started up a rhythmic pace. The slap of skin against skin, coupled with their moans and grunts, filled the air.

“ _Dean_.” Castiel’s cheeks flushed as Dean’s cock brushed his prostate and pleasure continued to coil inside of him. It had been far too long since he’d bottomed and the sensation of being fucked from behind was almost too much. He’d forgotten how much he’d enjoyed it. “Please…Dean Dean Dean oooh yes oh there there ohhh oh _ohhh_ —”

A particularly hard thrust cut him off as his breathing caught in his throat and his begging turned to wordless moans while Dean’s pace picked up. He’d forgotten how much he loved Dean’s cock filling him up.

Somehow he’d forgotten how good it felt to be the one being fucked instead of the one doing the fucking.

“That’s it, Cas, that’s it.” Dean grunted as he fucked forward, “That’s it, baby, come on. Let me hear you.”

The slap of balls against his ass filled his ears as his breathing turned uneven, his mouth working and his eyes hooding in satisfaction, while his moans echoed into the still air. “Dean Dean Dean.” His fingers pressed against the Impala, muscles shaking and breathing erratic, as he panted and shuddered.

There didn’t seem to be a soul for miles; just the two of them fucking on the side of an overgrown road. Castiel reached to grip himself. Dean smacked his hand away and without pausing his thrusts gripped Castiel’s aching cock himself.

His breathing froze, everything in him tensing, as Dean’s hand started to move. Castiel’s mouth fell open, legs barely keeping him in place as he pressed harder against the Impala, while Dean dragged his orgasm from him.

The combination of being fucked and Dean’s hand working him over had Castiel coming with a wail. Dean kept stroking him through it, dragging him to the point of too much, while his hips worked forward.

“There we go. That’s it, Cas, so good baby…so fucking good.” Dean’s hand moved away, gripped Castiel’s hip once more, and then he was fucking forward quicker and harder. Castiel laid there draped over Dean’s car, wishing for something to hold onto, as his husband fucked and fucked and fucked until he came.

Dean moaned his name out, voice wrecked and rough, as he stilled and pressed deep.

“Fuck, Cas.” He breathed as he draped over Castiel’s back, softening cock still nestled inside, as Castiel listened to Dean trying to calm his breathing. They could only lay there, breathing slowly calming, before Dean chuckled. “I’m tempted to say ‘ _forget eating let’s just fuck’_ but I’m kind of starving even if I don’t want to move.”

Castiel laughed while Dean leaned back, cock slipping from him, as he felt Dean’s release leaking from his ass. “We’ll clean up, eat and then spend the day fucking.” He offered, not bothering to move because he knew Dean loved the sight and the feeling of fingers parting his cheeks had him laughing lowly. “We haven’t gotten to use any of our toys since…”

“You should always look like this.” Dean breathed in appreciation when Castiel trailed off.

“A mess?”

“A sloppy, fucked out mess draped over Baby.”

Castiel glanced back, “That was really romantic, Dean. Please continue with the sweet nothings.”

“ _Smartass_.” Dean dragged him up, turned him and pressed him against the Impala before they were kissing languidly. “I like your plan.” He said after they broke for air and rested their foreheads against each other. “Clean up, food and fucking. The perfect day.”

“Then back to baby duty.”

Dean nodded, “Is it terrible that I needed a break?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, “We’re new parents without any experience going on zero sleep. I know my parents needed breaks all the time with four of us and we only have one.”

They separated, both a mess and Castiel was even more so as Dean’s release lazily leaked out of his loose hole. “Two at the most, Cas, I don’t know if I could survive more than two.” Castiel used a shirt he grabbed out of the backseat, one that had been in the floorboard for far too long, to clean up some of the mess.

It was mostly a lost cause as he dragged on pants, ignored the wet feeling, as they both dressed as best they could and climbed into the car. “Two is a good number.” Castiel agreed as they pulled back onto the road and turned back towards their house. “But let’s wait till Emma is four or five.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Some married Dean/Cas with desperate, much needed sex on the side of the road. Those poor new parents just needed a chance to unwind haha. Not the usual thing but maybe one or two of you liked it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed some married fluff/smut.


End file.
